disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a prince and the best flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He dislikes that Sofia is racing and antagonizes her every chance he gets. He bullies Prince James as well. In the first season, he appears in "Just One of the Princes" and "The Shy Princess". In the second season, he appears in "The Flying Crown" and becomes a protagonist. Background Personality Due to his success, Hugo was very rude, egotistical and was a bully. He makes fun of both Sofia and James at every opportunity if they fail at flying their horses. He teases James when he helps Sofia. He is also a cheater, as he cheats during the race and knocks Sofia off of Minimus. The only person he seemed to like was Princess Amber, who adored him until she saw him deliberately caused her little sister, who she's very protective of, to fall off her flying horse which really could've hurt Sofia. Hugo relishes in the fawning and admiration he receives from the other princesses, mainly Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. However, princesses Arsinoe, Mae, Margaret and Penelope never liked him and neither do the princes Desmond and Zandar. The person he used to dislike the most was Princess Sofia. This is mostly because she chose to be his competition instead of one of his fawning fans making her a prize he couldn't have. While everyone else including her siblings tried to discourage her intrest in joining the team because they were worried Sofia would hurt herself his reason for doing so was because he secretly saw the little princess as a threat because he saw that unlike her siblings she was a thrifty hard worker who could commit to the training and who was just as determined to become a flying derby champion as he was and became increasingly infuriated when she ignored all his insults and endured them without getting angry or discouraged making her someone he couldn't get to. Sofia, meanwhile, used to dislike him because she found him very rude and annoying and for the foul he pulled on her during the tryout race. He mentioned having a sister but may have been being sarcastic as he was insulting James. In the episode "The Flying Crown", it's revealed that he actually has a big brother instead of a sister, proving that he was insulting James. It's also revealed that his personality seems to stem from the pressure and frustration he feels because of his male family members who always won races, except at the championships, at the flying derby. When he took over for an injured James, he refused to work with Sofia because his pride wouldn't allow him to be anything but number one, which resulted in him temporarily quitting when he couldn't do team plays. With a little help from his horse Electra, along with Sofia, James and the rest of Royal Prep, he competed in the championship, helping Sofia to win the race, thus securing the championship for Royal Prep for the first time in a hundred years. When his elder brother said that it was due to him that Sofia and Hugo won, he replied it was due to Sofia, showing that he's becoming a better person and has become friends with Sofia. Biography As the best racer in the flying derby team at Royal Prep, Hugo was greatly adored by the princesses, especially Princess Amber and even Princess Clio. His true colors were first shown when Sofia decided to race. He, as well as Amber, told her why she couldn't. Sofia joined anyway, which Hugo didn't like at all. He taunts her when she keeps falling off her horse and also makes fun of James for helping her. After one of Sofia's many failed attempts to finish the course, he tells her there's no point starting a race you can't finish and that she should go back to where she belongs with the other princesses. When he tells her this, he almost found out her secret when he walked in on her talking to Minimus, but he was so caught up in making fun of her that he didn't even notice. During the tryout race, he purposely brings his horse to a sudden halt, making Sofia fall off Minimus and onto a haystack. However, both Sofia and James catch up to Hugo and beat him in the end. Hugo is also now disliked by Amber, who witnessed his cheating toward Sofia during the race, though her dislike towards him may have changed from his recent teamwork with Sofia. In "The Shy Princess", he is paired up with Princess Clio for the dream castle project for art class. This marks his first episode as a minor character as he didn't play a major role. Hugo returned in the episode "The Flying Crown" in which he is paired in the flying derby with Sofia and taught the meaning of teamwork. With a little help from Sofia and his flying horse Electra, Hugo learned to overcome some of his selfishness and arrogance in order to learn what a true flying derby racer means and because Sofia taught Hugo the meaning of teamwork, she turned his heart to gold thanks to her. This reformation marks "The Flying Crown" as happening at least two weeks prior to "Princess Butterfly," where Hugo nodded in support of Sofia's silver swan costume winning the trophy for the costume contest. Trivia *In the episode "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in the front row, cheering loudly for Prince Zandar and James' cannon castle. It is revealed in the same episode that he is right-handed, and it is also the first episode where he doesn't actually speak. *Hugo is similar to Prince Hans from Frozen. Both have older brothers and are handsome, but inside they are rude and villain-like. However, unlike Hans, Hugo reforms. *Hugo's voice actor from season one, Colin Ford, also voices his brother Axel. *Hugo's older brother, Axel, mostly refers to him as "Baby Bro." *Hugo is mostly seen in his flying derby clothes. In The Shy Princess, he was seen in his practice clothes without his black helmet. But in The Flying Crown, Hugo is first seen wearing a black jacket with a tan vest and a red bow tie. **The Shy Princess marks the first time Hugo doesn't wear his black helmet throughout the whole episode. *As revealed in the episode with the same name, Hugo is the first in his family to ever win the Flying Crown. *Hugo was seen riding two horses. The first horse he rode was a big black horse in "Just One of the Princes", and the second was Electra in "The Flying Crown". *Like a lot of younger siblings, Hugo doesn't like it when Axel pushes his buttons. *Hugo is the first character on Sofia the First to be voiced by Colin Ford, the second being Axel. * Hugo appears to have bigger eyes than Axel does, despite being the youngest of the two brothers. * In his debut, Hugo was proven to have a distaste for when it came to princesses riding in the flying derby when Sofia decided to try out for the team. However, he got over it in The Flying Crown after he became friends with Sofia. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Rich characters Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Reformed characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes